No More Lonely Christmas'
by Haruka Shinbashi
Summary: He really screwed up with her seven years ago.  He pushed everyone out of his life since then, spending every holiday alone.  That is, until a random meeting welcomes him back into her home.  Lemony one-shot in light of the holidays    Enjoy! R&R Please!


**No More Lonely Christmas'**

_(Summary: He really screwed up with her seven years ago. He pushed everyone out of his life since then, spending every holiday alone. That is, until a random meeting welcomes him back into her home. Lemony one-shot in light of the holidays =) Enjoy!)_

_**(Author's Note: As promised here is my Inu/Kag Christmas one-shot! I hope you enjoy! And please read and review! Arigato!)**_

* * *

><p>A silver haired hanyou, clad in a black carhart, black slacks with shiny black dress shoes, a grey hat and gloves, walked through the crowds of the holiday season, the streets of the district bustling with families and last minute gifts getting buyers. It was Christmas Day tomorrow after all. The procrastinators, the anxious children, the nervous couples, whatever the feeling, it was tomorrow and there was no stopping it now.<p>

Inuyasha grumbled. He didn't find anything special about this season. No, not anymore… they were all the same to him. Many refer to him as the Grinch of Christmas, or possibly scrooge. But could you blame him? He had no family, no friends who cared enough to invite him to their parties, most of those he spoke with were co-workers anyway and many thought of him as arrogant and rude. But most importantly, he didn't have someone special to spend it with. So he'd stay at home in his decoration-less mansion, and sit by the fire, sipping on his scotch… alone. It had become like this for him every holiday. He just simply… lost interest, having no desire to even find someone special to spend it with. Not since that day seven years ago, when his own stupidity, he rejected her love for the false love of another.

He stopped in his tracks, recalling the memory, he had led himself to that large fountain in the middle of the district again, the very spot where his world had come crumbling down, the same time of the year, seven years ago.

He sighed, a huff of heated moisture escaping past his lips, the cloud blowing out and evaporating just as quickly as it had been formed. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, cracking them open to gaze upon the cloudy evening sky with gentle flakes of snow floating all around. He recalled the memories his heart would never allow him to forget, the regret that he believed would never be forgiven.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Inuyasha!" she called, it was her, his best friend since kindergarten, and the very first person (outside of his family) to truly accept him for who her was. He had recently agreed to meet her at the large fountain, it was after all, the very spot they had met as children._

_His amber gaze caught her approaching figure and he softly gasped. As always, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Waist-length, silky raven hair floated behind her as she ran to him, her warm gray-blue eyes always filled with so much love a kindness, the gateway to her soul, danced as she approached him. She didn't have a skinny model body figure as Kikyou held, but she was filled in all of the right places unlike Kikyou, and he preferred it that way. She held a brilliant smile on her face as she always did, a smile that could turn anyone's horrible day into a bright one, literally halting all sense of time. She was so beautiful, so selfless, so kind-hearted… and he was undeniably in love with her… he just couldn't openly admit it…_

"_Gomen-nasai Inuyasha-kun." She huffed as she stopped in front of him catching her breath, a small gift wrapped in glittery red wrapping paper with a gold bow, clutched in her hands._

'_Who is that for?' He wondered, hadn't they agreed to __**not**__ exchange gifts this year?_

"_I'm a bit late…" She mumbled, straightening herself. He smirked at her._

"_You're damn right you are." He playfully scolded. She giggled in response, knowing he wasn't serious about that statement, and frankly didn't care. Kami… her laugh certainly made his heart skip a beat. Why _**wasn't**_ he with her? It had been this way for him with her since their first year in high school. And now here they were, graduated, in their first year of college, and she still wasn't his. Why was he even bothering with this unofficial relationship he held with Kikyou? Why were his feelings between the two women so conflicted? Didn't he feel more for this beautiful woman currently in front of him?_

_She slipped her hands behind her, clasping them together gift still in hand, she was nervous. Not only could he smell it on her, but this was one of her many nervous twitches… Kami… it seemed like he knew everything about her… and her him… it only made sense given all the time they had spent with each other since they were kids._

_So again, why… Oh… that's right… does she feel this way about him?_

"_I-Inuyasha-k-kun… I-I… there was a reason I asked you to meet me here today…" She began, boy did she seem nervous. She was shuffling her feet around now and avoiding his gaze, she was even flushed with embarrassment. What is it that has gotten her so on edge?_

"_Well obviously." He teased in an effort to help get her to relax a bit. It worked; she giggled that light, bubbly giggle again and slowly caught his gaze with hers, the fidgeting coming to a complete stop._

"_Inuyasha-kun… I've known you since kindergarten… You have always… held such a tough exterior… but with me… with me you let that shield down…and w-well…" There goes that fidgeting again, her face flushed a beautiful shade of red, but she wouldn't tear her eyes away from his this time._

"_W-While getting to know you… a-and while being so close to you over the years… I-I've come to…" She continued rambling; his heart began to race with immense speed. What was she trying to tell him? What was with the reconciliation of their past? He hadn't noticed it, but he began to shake with anticipation… Was he about to hear the words he had been waiting to hear escape her lips for the past three years now? _

_Her eyes darted around again as if trying to find out what to say and say it correctly, or looking to ensure no one was around to hear what she was about to say. He didn't know which; he continued to watch her with anticipation._

_She caught his eyes again and breathed deeply pulling her hands from behind her, to her front with the present still in hand and stretched them to him._

"_I love you… Takahashi, Inuyasha-kun." She finally said firmly with no hesitance in her voice, no sense of denial, in complete truth with no hidden lies. It took a moment for him to register what she had just confessed. Had he heard her correctly? There was no way he couldn't; she spoke it loud and clear. Did she truly love him too after all these long years?_

"_K-Kagome…" Was all he could muster at the moment, his heart was in a state of shock, overflowing with the feelings of pride and love. It felt as if he had no breath in his lungs. He had to find the words, the right words to say how he felt, he knew she was waiting to hear them._

_Her warm gray-blue eyes were filled with worry and fear, fear of rejection. He knew she had never confessed to anyone before, let alone had a boyfriend, and even so he had probably scared off most potential boyfriends anyway, this had been a large step for her to overcome, he knew it. And here she was, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, confessing to him… to HIM! She didn't want any other man, she wanted him, she loved him!_

"_I-I…"_

"_I knew it!" Came a familiar ear piercing screech. Suddenly, a feeling of pertinent doom washed over him. Something was about to go wrong… very wrong._

_He turned right then to see Kikyou march her way up to them, angry, she was scantily dressed as always, regardless of the cool winter air, and instantly he smelled alcohol on her as he usually did._

"_You whore!" She screamed again, she stood next to him and Inuyasha stared at her in bewilderment. Her angry brown eyes staring daggers into Kagome, her long, manicured finger pointing at her like she had committed a horrible crime._

_Kagome's eyes widened in fear, her fear now increased tenfold, sensing the rejection was about to become real. She retracted her outstretched hands that had been offering him his gist from her. She was visibly shaking, the corners of her eyes filled with tears. Tears he always hated to see her shed, those tears that made his own world crumble. Kagome had always been a shy, but strong and brave girl, she never like Kikyou and had voice that opinion to Inuyasha many times, she was always afraid of her, afraid of the harm she could cause. So… why hadn't he listened to her?_

_Inuyasha's demon began to threaten to rise, obviously disapproving of the way Kikyou was treating Kagome._

'_**How dare this wench call mate by such a derogatory name she herself carries with sickening pride!'**__ It screamed shocking Inuyasha. His demon had been calling Kagome his mate for quite some time now, but Inuyasha always brushed it off, not deeming it even possible believing Kagome to be too good for him. But this time… this time he was actually worried it were true, that Kagome really was to someday be his mate, his demon was dangerously teetering on its end to be release with Kikyou's continuous verbal harm toward Kagome, and he was unsure he would be able to stop it._

"_I __**knew**__ that you have been in love with my Inu-poo since the day we met… you… you tramp!" Kikyou was seething with anger, but not because she loved Inuyasha, no, because someone had _** dared**_ to take away what was _**hers.**_ She was still screaming, it was getting annoying, and hadn't he told her hundreds of times that he hated that pet name? Hell he hated pet names in general. Why the fuck was he even socializing with this psycho?_

"_N-No I…" Came Kagome's shaky, squeaky voice. Oh how he wanted to comfort her, stand up for her… w-wait a minute? What the fuck was her doing standing around like an idiot? Why _**hadn't**_ he stood up for her yet?_

"_No? Well let me prove to you once and for all who Inu-poo __**TRULY**__ wants to be with." Kikyou hissed and turned to face him._

"_Inu-poo…" He voice now sweet, attempting to be innocent, even going as far as to ACT innocent. Who was she trying to fool?_

"_Who do you love? This trallop…" She jerked a thumb harshly toward Kagome._

"…_or me…" She then pointed to herself, batting her eyelashes and grinning to herself as if she already knew the answer._

_Wait a minute… why was this wench putting him on the spot? He couldn't handle this sort of pressure even though the answer he knew was simple right? Hadn't he already made up his mind years ago before she showed up? And why was Kikyou so sure of herself? They had only kissed, this pathetic relationship they did have was unofficial, and frankly unwanted, the only reason he had even gotten involved with Kikyou was because he didn't believe he deserved Kagome, an d he never would have guessed that she loved him! And yet she just had confessed to him just that… wait… Kagome! He whirled around to face her, finally pulling himself out of his mindless thoughts. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she was still shaking and she was now clenching his gift close to her heart. Shit! He hadn't said anything yet had he? He hadn't voiced his feeling for her, returning them, he hadn't stood up for her in front of Kikyou, and he hadn't answer Kikyou's accusation making the whole situation seem worse._

"_G-Gomen-nasai I-Inuyasha-kun…" she whispered, it was barely audible. Wait… why was she apologizing? She had nothing to apologize for!_

_She then smiled up brightly at him, the tears still pouring down her cheeks, it was a fake smile._

_Why the fuck couldn't he speak!_

"_K…"_

"_Merry Christmas Inuyasha-kun…." She interrupted, not allowing him to speak, and turned away from him and Kikyou._

"_Onegai… take care of yourself…" She continued, pain and sorrow from rejection evident in her voice._

"…_be happy…" she finished before she tore off in a sprint, attempting to get as far away from him and Kikyou as she could._

"_KAGOME!" He shouted, finally letting his voice out. He was about to run after her, he knew he could easily catch up to her with his demon speed, but unfortunately, annoyingly he was held back. Slinky arms wrapped around one of his muscular ones._

"_You run after her, then we are THROUGH Takahashi, Inuyasha!" Kikyou scolded. He roughly ripped away his arm from hers not even casting a glance in her direction, continuing to stare off to where Kagome had gone. He clenched his fists so tightly he drew blood, he grinded his teeth and growled._

"_We were never together!" he growled through his teeth, he smelt her fear and inwardly smirked, proud to have been scaring her at this moment._

"_I-Inu…"_

"_Get the fuck away from me!" he not shouted closing his eyes and breathing heavily, straining to keep his inner demon down._

"_Kami forbid I _**ever**_ see you near me again… I won't hesitate to have you arrested for harassment!" He turned to face her now, angry burning in his eyes and occasionally flashing a dangerous red._

"_And if I EVER see you within a close proximity to Kagome again… I WILL kill you!" He growled dangerously, not caring of the lawsuit she could now file against him, he highly doubted she had a recorder on her anyway, so she would lose that case._

_He bound off in search of Kagome, heading in the direction she had taken off in, but damn it why couldn't he pick up her scent!_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"Kagome…" He mumbled lowering his head. He had frantically searched for Kagome all night but was never able to pick up her scent. When he had tried her home, they told him that she wasn't there and was no longer welcome there. It had literally crushed his heart, the Higurashi's where like a second family to him. Even so, he didn't give up for many months until finally, one day Kagome and her brother no longer resided in her parents' home any longer. Reason being? Their mother had passed away.<p>

"I love you Kagome…" whispering the words he had longed to tell her for years.

"…I still do…" He sighed, closing his eyes, racking his claws through his hair.

"Inu… yasha?" called a familiar voice, a gentle voice that had always sent chills down his spine, a voice that he now only heard in his dreams. His eyes snapped open, it was late now, the frantic last minute shoppers were now few and far between, all returning to their warm loving homes.

'_That voice!'_ He eyes began to frantically dart around, searching for the source.

'_I-It can't be!' _Was his mind playing tricks with him?

"Inuyasha? Is that you? A-Are you alright?" There it was again! Where was… He whirled again to come face-to-face with a shocked, strikingly beautiful, familiar, never forgotten face; it had been etched into his mind. And although she had aged over the years, she had only become more beautiful to him. His heart immediately began to race, it was her… was it an illusion? Was his mind playing tricks with him? It couldn't really be her… could it?

There she stood, slightly surprised but not nearly as surprised as he was. Her hair was pulled into a messy braid that fell over her right shoulder. Hey gray-blue eyes were warm, kind and loving just as they had always been… yet held loneliness within them now. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the winter's cool breeze, her lips soft a pink. She wore a black pea-coat, a white scarf wrapped securely around her neck, and matching fuzzy white gloves on her delicate hands. She held a few bags within them, most likely last minute Christmas gifts or groceries. She wore black sweatpants and white boots.

"Are you okay?" Came her voice again through his haze. She was looking at him worried now. He wondered briefly how stupid he must have looked, but in this moment, he couldn't care less.

"K… Kagome… i-is that really you?" He chocked out, he felt as if he were about to cry, in pure happiness.

'_Kami… please don't let this be a dream…'_ He heard he laugh softly, oh how he had longed to hear her beautiful laugh.

"Hai Inuyasha-kun, silly. It's me Higurashi, Kagome." She responded and lightly touched his right shoulder to assure him that she was really here. That did him in, in none of his illusions of dreams of her over the years of being apart, had she ever touched him remotely in anyway, nor could her touch her. It was like she had always been too far out of his reach.

He crumbled to the ground right in front of her, the feelings from finally seeing again overwhelming him. Another moment he had never deemed possible. He had to tell her! He needed to apologize now! The Kami had give him this chance, he may never have this opportunity again!

"I-Inuyasha!" She squeaked in surprise, she was worried about him, most likely worried that he was hurt. That was his Kagome… always thinking of others first regardless how they may have hurt her.

"Gomen-nasai Higurashi Kagome!" He yelled in desperation, now bowed in front of her on his hands and knees. His voice echoed through the silent city, anything he had been carrying was now scattered on the ground, forgotten.

She froze, he heard her gasp sharply and drop her bags to her sides. Inuyasha glanced up at her, her eyes were the size of saucers in surprise, her hands brought up to her lips of which were trembling, unsure of what to say, what to do. She wasn't expecting this.

"I-Inu…yasha… w-what are you…" She stammered, he bowed his head down again, not embarrassed by being on his hands and knees in front of her at all.

"For seven years ago, for breaking your heart and for not telling you what I had to say…" He explained, truth mingling with every word. The words he needed to say since that day seven years ago, the words that needed to be heard to help lift the feeling of regret on his heart, the words begging to be forgiven.

"I-Inuyasha…" She gasped again, her voice was trembling as if she was about try cry.

"…th-that was so long ago… don't…"

"No Kagome! I have been waiting to say this to you ever since THAT day!" He interrupted, his fingers digging into the dirt, his own tears threatening to fall. It was true, it was all true. He wasn't ashamed by what he was doing, he could care less about who may have been watching, any murmurs heard from others he tuned out, focusing only on Kagome. He needed this, she deserved this, she deserved to know even if she didn't love him now, even if he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

"Onegai Kagome… even if I don't deserve it… please let me tell you what I have to say… what I should have told you back then…" Now, Inuyasha is rich. Since their first year in college, he started his own business, and not just any business, but the largest, most successful business in Japan. He in doing so, of course he was quiet famous, he didn't bow down to _anyone._

Yet… here he was, the only woman who could bring him to his knees regardless of what the cost may bring. She was everything to him, he was too stupid to notice that when he first started falling in love with her, and if living with the regret of her painful rejection for the last seven years didn't slap him in the face with this realization, nothing would. Fuck what the tabloids, which no doubt had a picture of this scene by now, would say come Monday, her forgiveness was worth it all, her love worth even more.

"Inuyasha… stand up." She said firmly, her voice not shaking anymore. He nodded into the ground and obliged standing back up on his feet, she gasped as soon as his face was visible to her. Why had she gasped? But before he could utter a word, he felt her delicate gloved hand on his cheek, wipe away the tear stained trail left there.

When had he started crying? No matter, he was with Kagome, all his emotions were buzzing around him with such intensity he couldn't handle, and with Kagome and only with Kagome, he would cry until his last days, she was the only one who would ever see him cry. Her hand fell away from his face and instantly he found himself longing to feel her warmth again, even through her gloves.

"Tell me… what it is you've wanted to tell me…" She whispered almost sounding unsure if she wanted to hear it, also sounding as if she were about to cry again.

So much for the strong front.

He caught her wary gaze, tears were still falling from his eyes, it was now or never. He breathed deeply and slipped from his lips the words he should have confessed to her that day.

"I…love you Higurashi Kagome." He said smoothly, with no hesitation, no shakiness even through the tears. She instantly gasped and her eyes were as wide as saucers again. Obviously she had not been expecting this, denying herself of the truth for so many years because of that one stupid day, and possibly fallen out of love with him because of it.

"…I still do…" Her eyes bore deep into his soul, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't look into them anymore…

He told himself over and over again that he would apologize to her, tell her how he felt regardless if she hadn't loved him anymore. Even so, he still feared her rejection, and the fear of her possible rejection still tugged painfully on his heart strings, threatening to tear it apart. She wasn't responding, and dread began to fill into his heart.

"I wanted… I wanted you to know that…" He spoke, breaking the seemingly long silence.

"I have since our first year in high school… I wanted you to know… even if… even if you don't love me anymore…" He finished dejectedly and even still she stayed silent. He smelled the surprise on her, the shock, nothing else. Even still… it was making him want to rip his hair out! Kami… how he wished he had the ability to know what she was thinking right now, even being able to smell someone's feeling could confuse the hell out of a demon. But… if he looked into her eyes he would know…

But that damned fear of rejection was stopping him from doing so. Her emotions were being to mix now, mingling with different smells and confusing him further… wait… was that… happiness?

"Are you doing anything for the Christmas holidays?" Asked her gentle voice, the question making him snap his head back up to meet her gaze. Why had she asked this? Had she not heard anything he just said? Or was she choosing to ignore it?

"N-No… I-I'm not doing anything… no plans…" He responded and her smile brightened, any trace of and tear now disappear, his begin to disappear as well. She seemed… no she _smelled_ overjoyed.

"Then come to my house and celebrate with us! It's will be an overnight celebration, and there will be plenty of food to go around!" She excitedly offered, and instantly his mouth began to water at the thought of Kagome's delicious cooking. He hadn't had anything even _remotely_ as delicious since they had parted, even when he had hired the top chef in all of Japan. Unable to respond, being excited about her offer, yet still confused about why she hadn't responded to his confession, he nodded dumbly in response to her. Her smile only brightened again, she picked up her bags in one hand and grabbed one of his in her other. He instantly felt a shock from their touch, even through both sets of gloves they wore. Shocked, he allowed her to pull him along, a stupid grin appearing on his face, unable to hold in the relief and excitement of not only being able to finally spend time with Kagome, but to feel her warmth again. His heart swelled and he caught himself chocking on his tears again, this time on happiness, she had forgiven him.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Kagome's home, having walked the whole way. Her home was just outside the city, in a quite rural area, it was a small (in Inuyasha's eyes) two story home, had a decent sized yard at the end of her dead end street. He noticed that she did have a vehicle in the driveway and smirked, and softly chuckled to himself.<p>

'_So she still prefers to walk everywhere…'_ Her home was decorated with Christmas lights, the path to the front door lit up as well, so much unlike his. The beautiful woman beside him released his hand and once again he found himself missing her warmth already. She had called home on their way, informing everyone of their new guest, and to check with one of her friends on the food. Surprisingly… they all sounded excited and happy to see him again, he didn't really know, but he had a feeling he would be seeing many familiar favorites in a free moments.

The girl now in front of him, hopping up the steps to the front door, was giddy like a school girl, even though she was now twenty-six years old, that smile never leaving her face. Inuyasha could help but smile at her.

"Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame are all here. Souta will be with his girlfriend Hitomi's family until later tonight, but them both should be here for Christmas tomorrow." She explained excitedly, confirming his prior suspicions.

"The run still with her?" He asked, those two were going strong while his sister and Inuyasha battled over their feelings for each other for endless amounts of years. She shrugged.

"On and off, but he is no runt anymore." She mentioned as a matter-o-factly. She turned the knob on her front door and suddenly he began to feel extremely nervous. Sure, they had all sounded happy to see him, but these were the friends they shared together seven years ago… the same friends he pushed away in his drunken stupors and self loathing depression. People he refused to see, or speak to since that day, not wanting to hear their lectures or complaints.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she flung the door wide open. A bit overdramatically…

"Kagome!" He heard the familiar voices shout, he stood shyly, yes shyly behind her, unable to cross the threshold. Why did everyone shout her name in excitement when it was obvious she hadn't been gone long? At they were at her home? Whatever…

"Momma!" He heard a young boy shout, instantly questions began surging through his mind.

'_Momma?'_ Was Kagome married? No… he would have been with her, and if not he would have smelled him on Kagome. She still smelled as pure as she did back then, on top of the she wore no ring. Was she seeing someone? No… again he would have smelled him on her. Or was it that some bastard left her when she told him she was pregnant. He found himself growling as all these thoughts plagued his mind.

He saw the young red-haired boy jump into Kagome's arms, and watched his wide green eyes spot him with wonder. The boy had a tail… and paws… he was a full-fledged fox demon… she he _wasn't_ blood related to Kagome since she was human… so then how…

"Momma… who's that?" The red-headed boy asked cutely, he couldn't be more than four years old. Kagome, still smiling, turned back to face him, he still hadn't crossed the threshold, still hadn't made himself visible to any others besides Kagome and her son.

"Shippou, this is Inuyasha, an old friend of momma's." She explained, and there was no stopping him from meeting everyone now. Shippou eyed him unsure of what to think of him, and Inuyasha could instantly tell Shippou was instinctively protecting his mom.

Inuyasha then bowed in front of the small family, one arm crossed over his back, the other across his chest, earning a few gasps from the curious onlookers in the house. Yeah, as mentioned before, Inuyasha never got to his knees for anyone, and he never bowed for anyone. But hey, time and experiences change people.

"Sir Higurashi, Shippou." He began in an English accent, but still speaking Japanese.

"I am Sir Takahashi, Inuyasha, commander of the Northern Lands. It is a pleasure to meet you." He made up, hearing Kagome and a few others giggle at the exchange, including Shippou. He stayed bowed and his ears twitched as he heard Shippou whisper to his mom…

"I like him momma." And at that moment a sense of relief washed over him, suddenly, what everyone else may say to him tonight in that house didn't bother him. Having Kagome's son accept him was more important than the success of his own business, he smiled a genuine smile that had not resided on his features since the day he and Kagome parted.

"Sir Takahashi, Inuyasha you may rise." Kagome chimed in her English accent. He rose, still smiling. He didn't miss the slight look of surprise from her when she saw his smile, no matter how stoic she was attempting to be right now.

"Come, cross thy threshold kind Sir…" She continued, and without anymore hesitation he did so, revealing the many familiar faces he had longer to see for seven years. Kagome, still holding the grinning Shippou, took a step forward and gently took his hands into hers, making the overwhelming sensations wash over him again.

"And greet the people who have longed to see you." She finished no longer using her accent. His amber eyes left her grey-blue eyes to glance around the comfortable living room and reveal many older, yet familiar faces.

"Takahashi, Inuyasha!" Came the first, fierce voice, and instinctively he flinched clenching his eyes shut from recognition of who that fierce angry voice belonged to. He heard Kagome and Shippou giggle again at him, and he dared to crack an eye open, revealing an angry pregnant brunette, dressed in a festive green dress, with ferocious chocolate eyes glaring at him, her hands fisted on her hips, hair flowing freely down her back and over her shoulders.. He opened both eyes wide.

"S-Sango?" She had grown, literally, and yet… she hasn't changed at all… wait a minute… who knocked her up? She was always so prude in high school!

"Don't _Sango_ me! How…"

"Who landed their child in you?" Inuyasha interrupted impolitely, but jokingly, it only added to the fueling fire.

_***CLONK***_

"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted in pain from the hard object striking his head, causing the room to erupt in laughter. His hand automatically reached up to rub the sore area already forming a bump. What the fuck was that? And when had she even grabbed something to throw at him? He cracked his eye open again to reveal a very satisfied Sango and a laughing Kagome. Shippou was no longer in her arms.

"Now, now Inuyasha. That wasn't a very nice thing to say to a long lost friend." Kagome chided him, he pouted, rolling his eyes in response, still rubbing the sore area.

"Ah Inuyasha…" Came another familiar voice, his eyes flicked to the source seeing a raven haired man, with his short hair pulled into a low pony tail, and deep blue eyes. He wore a dark purple shirt unbuttoned, with a white undershirt and black slacks and matching black suede shoes. He wrapped an arm around the very pregnant Sango, finally taking notices to the pair's wedding rings.

"My lovely Sango may be pregnant, with my child mind you, but she still will find a way to inflict harm upon the male body." He said casually, jokingly, earning a smack to the back of his head from his wife. He heard Kagome stifle a laugh and watched her roll her eyes at the pair. Some things never change…

"Miroku…" Inuyasha began; he was slightly shocked at this revelation.

"…you're married?" Inuyasha always thought he would without a doubt be married before his playboy friend Miroku here. The question earned a glare from Sango again, one that made him yipe and hide behind a giggling Kagome. Boy she sure was happy tonight.

"This may surprise you, but Miroku is no longer the womanizer you knew him to be." Kagome explained to him. Inuyasha eyed the couple from behind her warily, not believing it to be true, and slightly on guard for anymore hard flying objects.

"And you would have known that, Inuyasha, had you not forced us out of your life." Sango scolded, needing him to know how she felt. She earned sad expression from both Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha smelled the guilt and sadness on her. Why was she sad?

"You were supposed to be the best man at my wedding Inuyasha…" Miroku said sincerely, you could hear the pain in his voice.

Now Inuyasha felt like shit, never would he have expected that his stupid actions and reckless decisions would affect everyone so greatly. Even Sango, who was angry with him at first, looked upset, sad.

Kagome moved to hang up her winter things, sensing that the three needed their privacy. Now Inuyasha had no one to shield him from Sango's wrath. The former friends fell silent for a while, not knowing what to say, or how to take things at this point, much damage was done. But, Inuyasha knew what they needed, or at least he believed it was what they needed. He had a feeling that he would be doing this a lot tonight…

He bowed down at the waist in front of them, earning a gasp from Sango and a look of surprise from Miroku.

"Gomen-nasai Houshi, Miroku… Houshi, Sango. Onegai, forgive me for my stupidity." He pleaded, oh yeah he just admitted to being stupid. He probably would never live this one down, but it was well worth it.

"Inuyasha…" Came Sango's surprised, touched voice, she would never have expected Inuyasha to do this for them. Kagome, most defiantly, but not for her and Miroku, all was silent for a moment again.

"Damn right you better be sorry…" Miroku playfully joked, lightening the sour mood. Inuyasha straightened himself up and glared at his best friend.

"Because of your stupidity, I had to settle for Ookami as my best man." Miroku groaned rolling his eyes, and as if on que…

"Yo mutt-face!" Came the annoying, yet familiar voice of his former wolf friend Kouga. The guy still made the hairs on his neck stand up regardless if they were friends or not.

"Ookami." Inuyasha greeted through his teeth as said wolf appeared beside Miroku, he was dressed in a navy blue silk shirt that was buttoned halfway up, and dark brown slacks with brown dress shoes. His hair pulled up into his usual high pony tail.

"Long time no see, you finally ditch that fake excuse of a girlfriend?" Kouga responded rudely, his arms crossing over his chest.

"She was never my girlfriend wolf!" Inuyasha growled, defending himself, he heard Kagome squeak in surprise behind him before shuffling off toward what sounded like the kitchen.

'_Shit…'_

"Oh right, she was your… play toy while you toyed with Kagome's heart? Because _that_ sounds so much better." Kouga groaned with a roll of his ice blue eyes at t he hanyou he was clearly upset with, Inuyasha's growl got louder.

"You still pining over Kagome?" Inuyasha said in response, growling through his teeth with an icy glare directed at the wolf demon, he was really getting fed up with all of his accusations.

"No he is not!" Yelled another familiar feminine voice that brought Inuyasha to surprise, a fiery red head appeared beside Kouga and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. She was pregnant, not very far along but starting to show, and not only that but he smelled it on her, and it certainly was Kouga's.

"Ayame…" Inuyasha muttered in surprise, all of his former anger toward the male wolf demon completely diminished. She wore a maroon, turtle neck sweater dress that fell to her knees, and black stockings underneath, her red hair pulled up into an elegant high pony tail.

"Ookami, Ayame here in the flesh…" She smirked and curtsied, earning a chuckle from the hanyou. So, all of her determination and insistence to be with Kouga had finally paid off eh? No matter, as long as he was no longer in pursue of Kagome. Truthfully though, he was happy for them.

"Gomen Ayame, I hadn't realized…"

"Again, you would have known that if not for your past stupidity mutt." Kouga spat, obviously not finished or satisfied with him yet. Inuyasha's expression saddened again in defeat.

"Papa!" Shouted a young child's voice. A questioning look crossed Inuyasha's features; this wasn't a voice he had met yet to put a face to. He craned his neck to see an auburn haired, blue eyed young girl with pig-tails, wearing a pink frilly dress bounce into the main room with Shippou trailing behind her. She looked to be about Shippou's age.

"Hai Amaya?" Kouga responded, focusing his attention on her. So Kouga and Ayame already had a little squirt eh? Yet another thing he never would have expected, he also thought that he would have had children before Kouga…

"Can Shippou-chan and I go out and play in the snow?" She holding her tiny hands together in front of her, pleading with her eyes. Now that was adorable, undoubtedly something she picked up from her mom, Kouga could never pull off a face like that.

"No Amaya, Auntie Kagome is about to have dinner ready for us soon." He responded, no not being taken for an answer. Amaya pouted cutely, and plopped herself down on the floor beside him crossing her arms over her chest with a 'humph.' Shippou rolled his eyes at her and headed into the kitchen to find his mom, not wanting to deal with a pouty Amaya.

"Meet Amaya…" Ayame stated holding a hand out toward her daughter.

"She is out eldest, she three years out." Amaya only humphed again turning her head away from the group of adults, not really caring for introductions at the moment, causing her mom and dad to roll their eyes at her.

"Oi minna! Head into the dining room, dinner is served!" Kagome called from the kitchen, the closing refrigerator door heard after. Inuyasha was about to head into the dining room, following the now happy Amaya's lead when his four friends stood in his path and stopped him, sporting identical glares directed at him. Inuyasha retreated back a step, what had he done now? Hadn't he gotten enough shit tonight already?

"O-Oi…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Listen mutt, Kagome has always been kind-hearted and selfless, thus her inviting your lonely ass here for the Christmas holiday…" Kouga started rather rudely.

"And although we are overjoyed to see that you have returned to us, and being our former friend we once knew a loved after seven long years…" Miroku continued, a bit more gentle but still rather harshly.

"We will not and I repeat _**will not**_ forgive you if you hurt Kagome again." Sango spat out, and Inuyasha knew they had meant it, they were really holding back a lot actually. Inuyasha immediately hung his head in shame, he knew they were only protecting Kagome, and they had every right to given past circumstances, but it still hurt. This surprised his group of friends, it was another gesture the Inuyasha never did, he was never ashamed of anything, always so proud.

"I will **never** hurt Kagome again…I… I couldn't do that to her again." He said determinedly, truthfully, and the group of four friends knew that they could take him for his word. Miroku, Kouga and Ayame made their way to the dining room for Kagome's prepared dinner, Sango stayed behind with Inuyasha for a moment. Inuyasha lifted his head, knowing she hadn't left, but averted his eyes away from hers.

"Listen Inuyasha…" She began in a hushed whisper.

"It probably isn't my place to tell you this but… Kagome blames herself for what happened seven years ago…" She revealed. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock finally catching the truthful gaze of his very pregnant friend. He had a feeling that was she was saying may have been true before she said anything, but he couldn't bring himself to believe, nothing had been her fault back then.

"What? Why?" He whispered in response rather harshly. Sango only shrugged.

"None of us really know, but this is Kagome we are talking about." She answered turning to make her way into the dining room as well. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped, she was right Kagome was always so kind, and she did frequently blame herself for bad events.

"But I suggest you talk to her… tonight. Straighten things out." She suggested as she walked off. Inuyasha remained in his spot, looking to where Sango had retreated to even though she had already disappeared into the dining room. He still did not want to believe what he had just heard, and was feeling more like an ass because of it. For putting Kagome through such turmoil for so long… Dejectedly, Inuyasha began to follow where Sango had disappeared to, but stopped in his tracks when the front door opened.

"Sorry we're late!" Called a cheery feminine voice that literally made Inuyasha's heart stop, but not in the way Kagome had. He whirled around with widened surprised eyes once again to see a family he hadn't seen for a longer period of time then Kagome and his former friends.

"S-Sesshomaru… R-Rin…" He muttered, the rest of the group pouring out of the dining area to catch what was going on.

"Inu… yahsa?" Squeaked the petit woman with wild brunette hair and light chocolate colored eyes, she held a Sesshomaru look-a-like in her arms on her hip, he was a half demon like Inuyasha, with amber eyes and silver hair, but no ears like Inuyasha had sported, his were almost human, aside from them being slightly pointed. The small hanyou looked to be about one year of age, Inuyasha had never met him before… had never expected them to have kids…

And beside Rin… stood his half brother Sesshomaru… looking as stoic and as cold as ever… nothing about him has changed on bit…

"Little brother…" Sesshomaru grunted half-heartedly. Rin handed the little boy over to his father and launched herself at Inuyasha. He didn't hug her back, he wasn't expecting this type of greeting, so he just stood there, still in shock.

"Inuyasha! It really is you!" She cried, he smelt the tears now, she was crying into his chest… he had made his sister-in-law cry… another woman he cared deeply about was crying because of him again…

The petit woman began pounding his chest.

"How could you?" She screamed at him making his ears flatten against his skull.

"Why did you abandon us like that? We're family!" Inuyasha's heart wrenched, he had never wanted to hurt his sister in law… family was everything to her, the most important thing to her… ever since her entire family had been slaughtered, she depended on him and Inuyasha to be her family now and he had crushed that… but… what could he have done? After that huge argument he had with Sesshomaru over Kagome and Kikyou….

"Rin…" Came Kagome's soothing voice from beside Inuyasha. He jumped, startled, when had she gotten there? Kagome pulled her away from Inuyasha to cry onto her shoulder, soothingly rubbing her back. Seeing for the first time what Kagome had been wearing, she sported beautifully a pale yellow sweater dress that swooped down at her neck, showing slight cleavage, a brown belt around her waist, it accented her skin perfectly. Sesshomaru kept his son occupied, distracting him from his crying mother, not wanting him to become upset as well.

"It's alright…. Come on let's go get you cleaned up." Kagome offered, leading Rin into the kitchen. Sesshomaru motioned for Sango to come over and take his son from him, obviously having a matter to discuss with his brother. Sango quickly obliged, waddling over to grab him and followed the others into the dining room, leaving the brothers to finish their quarrel.

"You have known where Kagome has been this whole time and never even bothered to tell me?" Inuyasha growled. He was angry… but he wasn't angry at anyone but himself. He had no idea how to handle this whole this, it was racking his brains and driving him insanely crazy.

"Don't you dare start blaming this on me Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru boomed, her was not having this.

"_You_ are to blame for this due to your own indecisiveness seven years ago. Rin and I stood our ground and protected Kagome, and you hurt Rin because of it!" He bellowed effectively silencing Inuyasha.

He knew that… Inuyasha knew that, but he was having a hard time controlling all this anger he had toward himself and was beginning to act rashly because of it. Inuyasha hung his head again, this time in defeat, racking his claws through his silver mane.

"Sesshomaru I…"

"Don't apologize to me Inuyasha." He simply stated walking past him.

"There are two women in the other room you need your apology. I… don't" He continued coldly, walking into the kitchen to check on his mate. Inuyasha knew, Sesshomaru may not have needed a direct apology, but he wouldn't forgive Inuyasha let alone _talk_ to him ever again until Rin and Kagome had forgiven him.

Inuyasha sighed, Kami he was so happy to be here… so happy to be with everyone he loved once again, but was it worth all of this turmoil? He heard Kagome's laugh come from the kitchen, making his heart skip a beat. Jerking him from his depressing thoughts, it had been **that** kind of thinking that had hurt his friends and family in the past. It was **that** kind of thinking that made his sister-in-law cry, and it was **that** kind of thinking that drove Kagome away, and had her blaming herself for this whole mess.

No, he wasn't about to run from his problems anymore, and he wasn't about to avoid inevitable conversations and harsh words from everyone. He no longer was that coward, and he would take them on, he would endure it and fight for their acceptance again even if it killed him. Inuyasha followed where Sesshomaru and disappeared through, into the kitchen, with a new sense of pride.

He found Rin had calmed down and she was now happily bouncing her son on his hip, the cute pair both giggling in fits of laughter. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood on each side of her, smiling at the exchange as well; Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, his family…

Inuyasha cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention, he walked closer to the and firmly stood his ground in front of them with a determined, yet apologetic look on his face surprising the group a bit.

"Rin…" he called, her son still bouncing happily on her hip. She wore a white, spaghetti strap dress that also fell to her knees, with a black belt around her waist. Their winter gear had been long since put away. Rin gave Inuyasha a questioning look before he bowed before her, bowing for the third time that night. Kami had he been getting tired of this, it was so… uncharacteristic of him and uncomfortable but, it had to be done, each and every one of them deserved it.

"Gomen-nasai Rin… I never meant to make you cry…" He choked out, yeah… he almost felt as bad for hurting Rin as he did for hurting Kagome… almost.

"Onegai… forgive me… Onee-chan…" He begged, he had frequently called her by that… well he used to anyway. It had always made her extremely happy after what happened to her own family.

Rin gasped and Inuyasha smelled the new tears forming, but he didn't believe that they were out of sadness or hurt anymore. He lifted himself up to check anyway, hey… he has been wrong before. When he gazed upon his sister-in-law, she was smiling brightly at him, as was Kagome. Sesshomaru even looked pleased.

"Inuyasha… Have you met Keiichi? Our son?" Rin spoke, that grin never leaving her face. Inuyasha smiled and sighed in relief, shaking his head no in response to her question. Rin had forgiven him… he bent at his waist to come to eye level with his nephew.

"Hey there Keiichi… My name is Inuyasha… Uncle Inu." He gently greeted the small hanyou, bouncing happily.

"Inu! Inu!" He chanted happily reaching his hands out to be held by his uncle for the first time. Inuyasha happily complied.

"He's all yours Uncle Inu. Come on dear, that dinner will get cold." Rin stated moving toward the dining room. Sesshomaru followed his mate and wife, Kagome about to do so as well when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome…" She turned around at the sound of his voice to face him, smiling again, while Keiichi reached up to tug on one of Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha simply ignored it, he didn't mind it all that much when it came to children, as long as they didn't hurt them.

"Can… Can we talk later?" He asked shyly. Kami he felt like an adolescent teenager whenever it came to Kagome. He wasn't _ever _shy.

"Sure we can." She responded simply, he sensed no fear coming from her at all, she sure had gotten braver over the years.

"Oh and also… Gomen Inuyasha… I had no idea that everyone would be so… harsh on you…" She apologized, once again not needing to.

"It's alright... I do deserve it…" He stated, averting his eyes away from her, but not for long.

His eyes snapped back to look at her when he felt her hand gently rubbing his unoccupied ear. She was smiling sadly at him, and he smelled regret on her…

"No… no you don't deserve it Inuyasha-kun." She responded, her warm, sad, gray-blue eyes getting lost in his swirling amber.

"Momma!" Came her son's voice, she dropped her hand from his ear, he instantly missed her touch.

"I'm hungry!" He called, everyone was waiting on them to eat the mouth watering feast Kagome had put together.

"Coming honey!" Kagome called and walked into the dining room without another word. Inuyasha stood back for a moment, slightly confused by what Kagome had said. Now what the hell did that mean?

"Hungee! Hungee!" Keiichi chanted, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"O-Oh! Hai, hai!" He bounced his nephew on his hip tickling his ribs earning a cute giggle from him before walking into the dining room that was full of his life-long friends. All of which he had gained… through Kagome.

* * *

><p>They all finished dinner and everyone was now chatting and catching up on much that had been missed in the main room by the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. The excitement of Inuyasha's appearance had now settled down. Inuyasha was currently sitting on the floor by the fireplace with the three children, playing with them cheerfully, not really interested in the 'grown-up talks' at the moment. He was sure he would be filled in on everything eventually.<p>

Inuyasha had always love children, and always had wanted and couldn't wait to have some of his own. But due to the prior experiences, that dream had been prevented. There was only one woman he wanted to have bare his children, no other would be graced with that opportunity. But now… now he had another chance, and a chance to get to know these little ones he hadn't even known had existed yesterday.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, poking her head from the kitchen, she had been in there the entire time tidying up from dinner. Inuyasha's ear twitched when she called to him in her sing-song voice, and he craned his neck to look at her, in midst of holding back a tackle from her son, Shippou.

"Hai?" he responded, and she motioned for him to follow her as she dipped back into the kitchen. He obliged, standing up from his sitting position. He turned to call to his adult friends.

"Oi guys, sorry I can't babysit you kids any longer, Kagome's calling me." He stated jabbing his thumb in the direction he saw Kagome go, hearing the patio door slide shut as he did so.

"Hai, hai Inuyasha. Come on over here kids, Uncle Inuyasha has something he needs to do." Sango called, Shippou and Amaya groaned, not particularly happy about having their playmate taken from them. Keiichi happily waddled over to his mom, bouncing at her feet with his hands up wanting to be picked up.

"Gomen kids." He mumbled before bounding off in the direction he had heard Kagome go. He slid the patio door open, walking out into the snow covered backyard, sliding the closed door behind him. Inuyasha instantly picked up on her scent and noticed the small orange light coming from the wooded area of her back yard. Immediately he headed toward that. When he reached his destination, he found Kagome there waiting for him, she had lit a small campfire and wrapped herself in a wool blanket to shield herself from the cold. The glow from the fire illuminated her features beautifully as she smiled at him when he approached. He would never get enough of her, and she would never stop taking his breath away with her beauty. He sat down beside her and for a while neither of them spoke to one another, unsure of who should begin or what should be said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome broke the uncomfortable silence; he turned to face her bravely. He told himself he wouldn't run away anymore, he would face his problems head on, and that was exactly what he was going to do. As well as get some answers… She continued to stare intently at the blazing fire, not moving to look back at him, a solemn expression covered her features.

"About seven years ago…" She trailed off becoming silent again. She couldn't form the words into what she had wanted to say. Inuyasha took the as an opportunity to ask a question that had been plaguing his mind since earlier this evening.

"Kagome…" He breathed, and he saw her gaze flick toward him at the sound of his voice. It felt like his heart was in his throat.

"Why… Why do you blame yourself for what happened?" He asked shakily. Damn this woman stirred so many frustrating emotions up within him. Kagome's eyes widened, turning completely to face him, capturing his gaze. How had he known that?

Realization then hit her…

"Sango told you?" She asked knowingly, and he nodded in response. She signed sadly, slumped her shoulders, giving in.

"Back then… I didn't give you proper time to respond…" She began, and immediately he was confused. What a great way to start off. Had she not waited for some time for his answer, while he looked stupid standing there with his lack of response?

"What occurred… must have surprised you… when I didn't hear what I had wanted to hear right away… I acted rashly and cowardly and ran off. Then… told everyone not to allow you to see me ever again…" A tear slid down her cheek, her gaze focused on the ground.

"I regret that decision with my life…" She finished. Inuyasha's mind had been screaming. Kagome had _never_ regretted anything, and what had happened was **not** her fault! Sure, she overreacted and he had been upset with her, and possibly still was, for refusing to see him, but it was still logical. He didn't deserve her kindness! He had caused her pain over that false rejection for seven long years!

He couldn't stop himself… The overwhelming sensations that were raging rapidly within him were just too much. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms, earning a squeak of surprise and some slight struggle from her at first.

"Kagome…" He breathed against her hair, holding her tighter to his broad chest halting all of her struggles. He could smell from her that she hadn't hated this gesture and his warm embrace; it smelled as if she actually needed it.

"Please… don't blame yourself… I was such a baka…" He whimpered, he was on the verge of crying again. Damn, he had become quiet soft-hearted.

"But… Inuyasha…" She started, but he stopped her, interrupting her.

"No Kagome, I should have never gotten involved with Kikyou in the first place." Kagome gasped at his confession, momentarily not believing it to be true. Inuyasha could smell the tears now falling freely down her face, soaking his shirt.

"Kagome… I told you earlier… that… that I loved you… and I still do…" He continued, his own tears of anguish now falling freely down his face, he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I wanted to tell you that, that day Kagome, and also that I have ever since our first year in high school… and even possibly… since I met you…"

"Inu… yasha…" She cried harder, but he still continued on. He had to get this out, he had started he couldn't stop now.

"Even if you don't love me anymore… please… please find it in your heart to forgive me Kagome… I can't… I just can't live with this anymore…" He begged, practically shouting the last part, choking on his tears. His grip on her was deathly tight as she clenched onto his shirt for dear life. All that was heard, after Inuyasha's confession, were the sounds of their sobs, from all of the unhappiness they suffered over the last seven years. After they had both settled down, and the crying had stopped her heard Kagome mumble something into his chest that he couldn't make out.

"Kagome?" He questioned, loosening his grip slightly and lifting his head, she pulled back a bit and looked up into his amber eyes.

"I… still love you Inuyasha." She confessed and he literally felt his heart stop, he completely froze. This was too good to be true! For reassurance he sniffed her sent… there was no trace of a lie, only pure honesty. It really was true… he hadn't expected this in the least! Kagome still love him! **HIM** the arrogant, stupid asshole who completely fucked up seven years ago. He gazed into her warm gray-blue eyes, they were literally dancing with pure happiness, she was smiling beautifully at him, and it was a smile he wanted to see her wear for the rest of his life, tears streamed down her face again. Tears of happiness. She only held love in those gorgeous eyes, a love only for him; they were the same as they were seven years ago.

He needed to hear it again... it was still unbelievable… the angel… was still in love with him?

"Please…" He whispered, barely audible, pleading to her with his eyes.

"…say it again…" Her smile brightened, if it were possible, upon hearing his plea, and cupped his warm cheek in her delicate hand, wiping away the tear stained streaks with the pad of her thumb. Gray-blue eyes staring into warm amber.

"I love you, Takahashi Inuyasha." She said confidently, he gasped as his heart lurched, his demon beginning to rise again screaming…

'_**MATE!MATE!MATE!'**_

He closed his eyes and breathed shakily in an attempt to slow his rapidly beating heart.

"Can… Can I kiss you?" He asked almost shyly, unsure if he may have been going too far by asking.

"Hai." He heard her whisper softly, making his heart lurch into his throat again. Without another thought, afraid of second thoughts, he descended his lips onto hers, in their first, gentle, chaste, long awaited kiss. An electric shock passed through the pair the moment their lips met one another, his rough lips grazing her soft ones, and Kami were they amazing.

He hesitantly licked her bottom lip to get a taste of her sweetness, and silently asking for more. She happily obliged, parting her lips and allowing his tongue to dive into her sweet cavern. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck pulling the blanket in her hands, wrapping it around the both of them, and moaned softly into their kiss. Inuyasha's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head under his lids from the exotic sound she had let escape. This was the best kiss he had ever had, **nothing** could possibly compare.

Kagome fit perfectly against him, their lips melded together in perfect unison, her intoxicating scent drove him over the edge constantly, calming him, yet driving him wild, and her taste was purely addictive… He could lose himself inside her forever.

They finally pulled apart from the kiss for air and Inuyasha rested his head on her shoulder again, letting out a shaky breath. These emotions were still overwhelming him, and that kiss only drove him crazier. Not only was he trying to calm the ragging emotions inside of him, and his still rapidly beating heart, but also his now obvious arousal… and the scent of her arousal wasn't helping him any either. He groaned softly from the back of his throat… this was going to be a long night.

He felt Kagome shift a bit and pull something out from who knows where. Lifting his head up in question, she then expertly slid it around his neck and clasped it in place, pulling her hands back to rest in her lap, the blanket now resting on her shoulders. Her face was still beautifully flushed and she was smiling sweetly at him.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha." She said softly and then looked down to what had hung from his neck. He followed her gaze to see a large gold chain linked necklace rested perfectly around his neck. He gave her a questioning look, slightly confused. Had she known that he would run into her tonight? Did she plan all of this? Now that freaked him about a bit…

"This was originally your Christmas gift seven years ago." She explained seeing his confusion. Oh… well that made more sense, and now he felt like an idiot for his prior thoughts.

"The clasp has something hidden within it." She mentioned, motioning for him to take it off. He promptly did so, and as he slid it off his neck her found that the clasp of the chain was in fact a small key. He cocked an eyebrow; he had never seen anything like this before. Glancing up a bit, he then saw her holding a gold, sleek, thin rectangular object, almost like an enclosed picture frame, but much thinner than those that he has seen.

"It is used as your clasp like most necklaces, but also opens this." She mentioned, handing it to him. He gently took it and moved to find the key hole on its side. He slid in the small key and carefully unlocked it, smelling her nervousness as he did so. Did she believe he wouldn't like what he was about to see? Opening it, he revealed an old, yet well-kept professional, yet natural look sepia printed photo of Inuyasha holding Kagome, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. They were sitting under a cherry blossom tree; she was nestled between his legs, resting her back against his chest, her head on his shoulder. They were laughing, and they were young, Kagome about six years of age, and him about seven, her parents had this professionally done several years ago, and it had to have been one of his favorites of them. It was breathtakingly beautiful, he ran his fingers over the picture, reminiscing in the happy childhood memories he held with her. His amber eyes then caught the engraving on the opposite side of the enclosed gold frame. Curiously, he began to read it, and instantly his heart swelled, eyes widening in surprise…

_My hanyou  
>Holds a lonely heart<br>A past filled with anguish and despair  
>My friend<br>Hides his kind heart  
>In fear of pain and rejection<br>My best friend  
>Has a warm heart<br>Not many can see  
>My love<br>Has a loving heart  
>Meant only for me<br>My hanyou… is not just my friend  
>But my best friend<br>My love  
>My Inuyasha<br>I Love You_

It was short, it was simple, and it was sweet… She knew him then, and she knew him now. He reread it again, ensuring that he hadn't missed a single word, engraving the words into his mind forever. It was simply perfect, and so… Kagome. He would never admit it, but it just felt so _**right**_ to be called **hers.** He would only allow Kagome to claim him, no one else. He was hers and hers only… and she was his.

He closed the frame, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye, a tear of happiness. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him again earning another surprised squeak from her. He rested his head back on her shoulder and let the tears fall again. This was more than he ever dreamed of happening and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He had to follow his heart, he had to make her his, to have her by his side forever.

"Higurashi, Kagome…" He mumbled, his own nervousness beginning to rise within him. Again, not knowing if he may have been moving too quickly… but he had to try. Hell, they have known each other their entire lives. And while he may not have known where she had been or what she has done the past seven years, something told him that his Kagome hadn't changed.

"Hai?" Came her questioning voice, slightly confused. She didn't know how he was taking her gift. He was silent for a bit, causing her to become slightly anxious, but even so she still waiting patiently for him.

Finally his sobs settled and he lifted his head up to look into her warm eyes that he had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Will you… be my mate?" He asked in a shaky voice, his hands clutched onto her to hide his shaking hands. She gasped and her eyes widened, after having been around demons and their culture her entire life, she knew what being asked to be a demon's mate meant to a demon, it was a marriage proposal, but much deeper, it was literally forever, and once that decision was made, there was no turning back. Demons only asked _**one**_ to be their mate in their entire lives. Whether she said yes or no, no other women would ever be considered for Inuyasha. Kagome's heart was racing; he could hear it, as was his, waiting for her response with anticipation. Tears formed and fell down her cheeks yet again, a bright smile forming on her features. Boy, what an emotional night it had been for these two.

"Hai." Was all she said, and it was all she needed to say before he crushed his lips against hers in another searing kiss, silently promising again to himself and the others that he would never hurt Kagome again, and vowed to continue to make Kagome happy until his dying days. Inuyasha picked her up into his strong arms still kissing her, and carried her back into the house. He broke their heated kiss, only to see as he slid open the back door and gracefully carry her upstairs without the others noticing. He was sure his half brother and other demon friends would evidently pick up on their scents, and what would be transpiring, but he knew they wouldn't disturb them.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Lemon beyond this point, read if you dare, skip if you must<strong>

Kagome informed him that her room was through the door at the very end of the hall, and he quickly carried her through, gently tossing her onto the soft queen sized bed, earning a soft giggle from his beautifully blushing mate-to-be. He didn't bother taking any moment to observe his surroundings; his only focus was on Kagome. Tonight was all about her, everyone else be damned, tonight she would officially be his, and he hers. With a smirk, he crawled onto the bed and captured her soft lips in a heart stopping kiss, crawling over her, pushing her to lie down on the bed. He hovered over her slender body, his silver mane spilling over them like a curtain. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching one hand up to scratch the base of one of his ears, as she and only she had done several years ago. Inuyasha gasped in pleasure, oh how he had missed her touch. Kagome took this opportunity to slip he tongue into her hanyou's mouth, earning yet another gasp from him. Kami, he was making him fell amazing, unlike any other woman ever had. Kagome rubbing his ears made his knees grow weak, threatening to collapse on top of her, combined with her intoxicating kisses, causing his arousal to now throb painfully and he hadn't eve touched her yet! Then there was her intoxicating scent combined with their deliciously spicy scent of her arousal, it was almost enough to allow his demon loose. But no, no tonight, tonight Inuyasha the hanyou, _her _hanyou would have her.

He slid a hand under her dress and caressed the silky soft skin of her stomach making her giggle into their heated kisses. So, she was still ticklish, he smirked moving to slide the dress over her hand and discard it onto the floor, forgotten, leaving her in a match set lacy red, bra and boy short panties, laced with gold ribbons. Damn this woman still knew how to wear _his_ colors. Kagome then moved to slid off his shirt, deeming it unfair that he wore more clothes the she at the moment. Once worked off, it too was tossed aside, forgotten. She admired his bare, muscular chest, the necklace she had given him only accentuating his attractive body even more. She ran her fingers up his chest, neither shy about what was about to occur, both had experience and both had been waiting for this moment for far too long.

Inuyasha ran his rough hands over and up her flat stomach sliding them around to her back, his ears twitching catching every little mew the escaped her lips. He trailed his hot open mouthed kisses down her neck, swiftly gliding one hand up to unclasp her bra. He sucked on the junction where her neck and shoulder met, a louder moan escaping her lips as he tossed away her bra. Her hands glided up to rub the base of his ears again, and he began to growl huskily from the back of his throat, gliding his own hands up to cup each of her breasts. He flicked the hardened nipples with his claw, earning a sharp gasp from the woman he loved, and started trailing his open mouthed kisses down her collar bone and over her chest.

Moving a hand from one breast to rub down the soft skin on her sides, his mouth quickly replaced his hand on her nipple, nipping it between his teeth then swirling his tongue around it. This caused her body to shiver involuntarily; she grasped the back of his head, holding him there, soft, pleasurable mews escaping her lips as he continued his ministrations on her breasts. Not long after, her slid the other hand groping the opposite breast down her side affectionately much like he had done earlier, and trailed his open mouthed kisses to her other neglected breast, brining the his other hand back up to toy with the breast his mouth had just left again, and he tortured her breasts with his teeth and tongue again, ensuring that both received the same treatment.

Kagome racked her nails through his hair and grinded her hips into his, she didn't know how much more of this torture she would be able to take. She wanted him… needed him. His ear twitched out of the corner of her eye and an amusing though crossed her mind, clearing her hazy thoughts, she focused on reaching up, while not distracting Inuyasha from his ministrations on her, to capture the tip of his ear between her lips, teasing the tip with her tongue and nipping it lightly. Quickly, she found herself being pinned down, with a huskily groaning, panting Inuyasha above her; he was no longer performing his ministrations on her breast. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was trying to control himself.

"You _don't _want to do that…" Came his husky, lust filled voice, and instantly she had known what it had done to him, she smirked.

"Why not?" She asked innocently, but was only replied with a deep growl, and her hanyou fiercely attacking her lips once again. His claws racked down her body slinging her panties right off of her. She didn't care, she had another matching pair. Her hands slid down his chest again, moving to the buckle of his jeans, while his hands traced the inside of her thighs, making her squirm in pleasure underneath him. Skillfully, she undid his jeans and slid them off of his hips, bringing her feet up to slide them down his legs and onto the floor once again forgotten. She could now fully feel his arousal poking her inner thigh and she moaned. This was all becoming so overwhelming, and she needed him, Kami did she need him inside of her.

Inuyasha growled in satisfaction, his demon pleased at his ability to pleasure his mate, her needed her, and soon. But first, he had to ensure she was ready for him, sliding his claw hand all the way up her inner thigh while placing open mouth kisses up and down her neck again, he slid one finger along her moist slit, flicking her sensitive nub. His ears honed in on her gasps and moans again, she clutched his shoulders for dear life, spreading her legs slightly to allow him better entry. Taking this opportunity, he slid on finger into her, she already being very wet from his prior tortures. Immediately she arched her back tossing her head back with a moan, earning a moan from him as well as he began to nip at her neck. Damn was she response _and _tight, oh yes, she would be all his. Sliding another finger in, careful of his claws, he pumped them inside her working her, spreading her, readying her.

"Mmpf Inuyashaaa please…" She begged, now grinding her hips into his hand. Kami he needed to take her now, but he had to hear her say it first. Continuing to pump his two fingers inside of her, his thumb began rubbing her sensitive numb, making her jerk her hips on and scream out his name.

"Tell me what you want Kagome…" He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Mmm Inuyashaaa…." He worked faster, sliding his boxers down inconspicuously as he awaited her response, needing to hear her say it.

"M-Make… love to me…" She hissed out through her teeth, digging her nails into his shoulders, bucking her hips into his hand.

Inuyasha obliged quickly, unable to hold himself back anymore, he was to make her his. Removing his hand he grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her entrance, his head settling at her parted lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked even though he didn't believe he would be able to hold back regardless, her only response being a circular rotation and bucking of her hips. Without another thought he plunged himself into, both screaming out in pure pleasure, Kami she was tight, but he seemed to fit into just right and he began to rock his hips, thrusting into her.

Kagome threw her head back, the pleasure of Inuyasha filling her unlike anything she had ever felt before, every time he plunged into her, he hit the right spot, the exact spot that caused her body to shake and shiver uncontrollably in pure pleasure, causing that frustrating coil to start to form.

"Kagome…" She heard him groan out, sending shivers done her spine. She reached up to rub the base of his ear with one of her hands again, the gesture earning a loud moan of her name, and his thrusting to become harder, and faster. He continued to hit that pleasurable spot, it was driving her insane, she felt it, that overwhelmingly tightening coil was about to come loose, she couldn't hold back anymore. Arching her back into him, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest she moaned his name, her walls tightening around him and he continued to plunge into her. He knew what was coming, and felt himself about to dive over the edge as well. Quickly, he used a nail to draw blood from his neck, she screamed his name, her walls clamping down on him and with one final thrust her released his seed into her, plunging his fangs into her neck where her shoulder and neck met at the same time, her blood filing his mouth. And without him needing to tell her, she did the same to him, biting where he had drawn blood from his neck himself.

They both pulled their teeth from each other's necks and panted heavily. He rested his forehead against hers, still not removing himself from within her. His mate… Kagome was now officially his mate… his, and only his forever… and he hers.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Lemon<strong>

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome gasped out, her body completely exhausted. He smiled.

"I love you too Kagome…" He responded, sliding out of her with a moan. He collapsed beside her, and she rolled on her side quickly falling into a peaceful sleep, her back to him. He slid one arm under her neck, and draped the other over her waist, pulling her to his chest. She sighed in content, making him smile. His kissed her temple before resting his own head against the pillow, breathing in her wonderful scent once again.

"My mate…" He mumbled before slumber consumed him. He would no longer send any holiday alone, ever again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is Love<br>And greatly appreciated  
>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone!<strong>_


End file.
